The Pendulum
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: Durarara! Shizaya fic! Oh, yes, another one! A one-shot with scenes from both Shizuo and Izaya's lives and their interactions together. Is hate all there really is between them? Or can the pendulum swing the other way?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own DRRR!

**Author's Note:** Yummy, another Shizaya! I adore this pairing. They are PERFECT. _**Reviews **_would make my day! Also, this is mindless smut.

* * *

**The Pendulum**

Flea.

Maggot.

Worm.

Cockroach.

Kill, kill, kill.

Die, die, die.

'_Who the fuck does he think he is, really? I have told him HOW many times that he is not to set a foot into Ikebukuro, but he always worms his way back in and I'm always the one to drive him back out. I just need to break him neck and make him choke on his own blood and vomit and finally kill the prick so he gets it into that thick skull of his that he does NOT belong here._'

The twitch above Shizuo's left eyebrow fluttered incessantly and he got a strange shiver that continually ran up and down his spine when he smashed the end of a finished cigarette onto the edge of Izaya's furry, black coat. _Real_ manly.

He sniffled and stabbed the already consumed cigarette harder into the material, effectively burning a charred hole and a plethora of burn marks through the surprisingly thin before he threw it somewhere over his shoulder and began to light up another. Lucky number seven after their recent tiff.

He randomly reached up to scratch at his face and instantly recoiled when a fingernail pulled at the edge of a cut Izaya had been able to land on the side of his jaw. A sick sense of accomplishment suddenly washed over Shizuo like molasses at the stunned face Izaya had surveyed him with when he realized Shizuo had somehow stripped him of his coat and was holding it hostage. The man had gone on to slash and swipe at the blonde until metal finally attached to skin and then Shizuo had rammed his head into a brick wall.

The leech had escaped, but just barely.

Shizuo had been momentarily surprised that Izaya had the gall to actually show up in Ikebukuro, let alone confront him, especially with what had happened the day before. Shizuo was even more surprised and a tad frustrated at the fact that he didn't feel any different when seeing Izaya.

The leech _had_ given him alarmingly good head, after all.

Taking another drag, the bartender couldn't help but shiver at remembering how completely calm he had been when realizing that Izaya was sitting on his windowsill, eyes wide and something close to shock written all over his face as he watched Shizuo jerk himself off. It wasn't the fact that Shizuo had been caught masturbating by his least favorite person that had given that final push to the pendulum, but rather the blatant glint of arousal in Izaya's eyes that caused the bartender to force the informant onto his knees and growled out the order to put that mouth of his to good use.

He hadn't lasted long. The last time he'd been given a blow job was a few weeks prior from some blonde from America. She was his type: big tits and a soft face. Thinking back on it, he didn't even get her name. So, it wasn't really a surprise when he'd tensed suddenly and held Izaya's head tightly against his groin, watching the slight fear pass over crimson orbs as Izaya chocked a little on his cum. He didn't even _want_ to admit how attractive he thought the other was with the white substance dribbling down the side of his chin, probably leaving a stain on the carpet below but who was checking?

Having regained a little sense in his skull, he then had looked down, seen Izaya palming himself through the front of his pants and quickly deposited the flea outside his window, falling to the ground with a deafening _crunch_ as he hit a trash can and the resonance of "_Ah!_ _Shizzy-chan! I'm so hard!_' rumbled from wall to wall between stale apartment buildings that were situated a little too close together.

_

* * *

_

Humans were easy.

They were coarse, self serving, dirty, degenerate creatures that were constantly drowning the world in their filth and leave nothing but destruction and chaos in their wake. They lied through their teeth and constantly bit at the hand that fed them. Absolutely disgusting.

And Izaya found that he couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful.

To him, humans were dumb and able to be molded like putty in kindergartener's hands. An honest man was hard to come by, but Izaya did not want honest. He wanted grime and muck and the darkness that only _humans_ could conjure amongst themselves.

Humans were easy and he knew Shizuo to be the easiest of them all.

The man was readable and dangerous. Izaya couldn't help but want to get closer to the fury Shizuo exhibited when he came into physical proximity with the other. He liked the way the air cracked and sizzled with anger and the strange sound of grinding teeth as disdain fell from the blond man's eyes, taunting roars of "_Izaya-kunnnn…_" dripping off his tongue and melting onto the asphalt they stood upon.

All in all, humans were beautiful in their malice and, in this way, Shizuo was perfect.

Never mind the fact that Izaya had an incredibly skewed perspective of the world.

He shivered lightly in absence of his jacket as day turned to night and he weaved in and out of alleyways towards Shizuo's current workplace; he could see the man through the window scrubbing vivaciously at a martini glass before turning to take a customer's order. He stood for a second watching the man at work, much too calm for his liking, but with a shimmering grin plastered to his face nonetheless as people continued to weave around him on their way to wherever.

Lids lowered slowly as he watched one brunette approach the bar, breaking from her party of evidently drunk friends to order another round and traced a flimsy finger down the bartender's cheek.

Izaya scuffed his foot on the ground and decided it was time to make his presence known.

The change was overwhelming as soon as he entered the establishment, for Shizuo's eyes instantly locked with his and the man's face crumbled into its normal hard scowl as he shoved the drink into the girl's hand and she scurried off. The familiar sound of grinding teeth filled the space between them as Shizuo began cracking his knuckles.

Izaya could see the blonde's nerves increasing as he sauntered over to the counter and plopped himself down gracefully onto one of the barstools, twirling back and forth casually.

"Get out."

Izaya refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Now that's no way to treat a customer, Shizzy."

The blonde scoffed and adjusted his bowtie with one hand.

"You sound like you're looking for a repeat of yesterday."

"Mmm, maybe of the day before?"

The bartender's eyes momentarily widened before he regained as much composure as he could with the bane of his existence flicking bar nuts across the counter at him.

"Fuck you, Izaya."

The brunet leaned forward in earnest, causing Shizuo to lean away slightly, looking for any sign of attack.

The gleam in Izaya's crimson orbs startled Shizuo slightly as he whispered, "Yeah, yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you, Shizzy-chan? Just like last time when you were fucking my mouth."

Shizuo felt his fists clench and unclench as he heard muffled gasps from nearby patrons. "Shut your mouth, fuckin' flea. You're too damn _loud_."

Izaya leaned back in the chair and resumed his play with the bar nuts, watching as they scattered across the counter and dropped onto the floor with the repetitive _thunk, thunk, thunk_.

"Yeah, I'm loud in bed too. I'm a fucking _screamer_, and I bet Shizzy-chan is tooooo!", he cooed, lids lowered and dark eyelashes fluttering suggestively against his pasty skin.

Shizuo closed his eyes as a warning growl escaped through chapped lips. "I'm not going to stand here discussing my sex life with the likes of _you_. Tell me what the fuck you want and **get out**."

Izaya bit the side of his lip, eyes rolling to the ceiling slightly as he contemplated and then said, "Well, I wanted my coat back. It's kinda cold at night."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defiantly, the sharp arch of his eyebrow halting anything else Izaya might have said. "I don't have it. I ripped it to shreds, wishing it was your body."

Izaya poked out his bottom lip slightly and though he figured it to be a lie, chastised, "Ne, Shizzy-chan, that wasn't nice. That was my favorite jacket…" He trailed off as both of Shizuo's hands gripped the slippery fabric of Izaya'a shirt and hoisted the man from his seat til they came face to face, only a scattering of bar nuts on the counter separating them.

"I'm not going to get fired from a job AGAIN because of you. Anything else you have to say, fuckin' worm?" He grit out, shoulders quivering slightly.

Though the glint in Izaya's eyes never left and he placed his hand over Shizuo's lightly, feeling the skin literally _crawling_ beneath his fingertips and turned his head slightly so his breath ghosted across tanned wrists.

"There is one other thing." His eyes rolled skyward again in faux contemplation and Shizuo let loose a snarl.

"Get on with it."

"I really…"

He paused and locked eyes with Shizuo, red clashing harshly with brown, a shit-eating grin emerging onto his face.

"…really like…"

His own two hands tightened almost painfully around Shizuo's wrists, locking them in place, though balancing on his tip-toes was causing the information broker's legs to tingle.

"…Shizzy-chan's cock."

For a moment, everything became still as Izaya watched a myriad of emotions flash across Shizuo's face before the blonde ultimately paled, his lips set in a hard line, completely mortified.

Izaya's smirk grew and he leaned his face forward more and motioned back and released his grip on the other's now limp wrists to motion back and forth with his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I really do! I mean, I didn't even realize how much I liked it until it was in my mouth. Just looking was nice because it's really long and was really smooth. I wonder if you shave or trim or something, but that doesn't seem like something Shizzy-chan would do. But then again, the head was just so perfect and round and felt like molasses against the back of my throat when Shizzy-chan came." He ended with a completely feminine squeal and clasped his hands together, staring off into some corner of the room with sparkled glinting in his eyes. "Mhm, yup. I really, really think I'm in love with Shizzy-chan's cock." He concluded his speech with a reassuring nod of his head, mentally cheering that he had rendered the bartender a rock.

After one minute, then two passed, the broker began feeling bored, and seeing as the blonde wasn't doing _anything_, decided it was safe to take a chance and pulled Shizuo's startled hands away from his clothing as he said, "I love humans, but I love this—" He motioned with his pointer finger to Shizuo's chest. "—human the very best."

With that, he leaned forward, placed a soft peck on the side of Shizuo's cheek and quickly vanished from the establishment.

Later that night, Shizuo Heiwajima was fired from the bar for throwing each and every stool through the front window.

_

* * *

_

Shizuo laid haphazardly in the large, plush bed, black sheets strewn across his waist and pale arms cocooning him with no escape. He could feel perspiration collecting on his forehead as he mentally flipped through the happenings of the past week.

His first mistake must have been forcing Izaya to go down on him, because the guy just seemed to enjoy it too much and he kept coming back for _more_, spouting crap only a cheap hooker would try.

Nevertheless, each word that passed his lips caused Shizuo's cock to twitch in his pants.

The second mistake was probably not strangling the flea when he had the chance. He chocked it up to not being his fault that Izaya's love confession to his dick threw him off for a few minutes.

The third mistake had been hunting down the information broker afterwards. He had followed the trail of cackles close behind and found a group of thugs attacking the brunet, who was slashing haphazardly at each before a well placed punch caused him to fly back into the brick wall.

Maybe it was the blood pouring from Izaya's mouth that set the [ex]bartender off?

All he really knew was that _he_ was the only one would was allowed to make the bastard bleed. And so he had proceeded to pound that very piece of information into each and every one of their skulls before turning into an animal and fucking Izaya harshly into that same brick wall, the chant of, "_My knight in shining armor~~~3_" pouring from Izaya's mouth until the leech could no longer form words.

The next few times he had fucked Izaya into a wall or chair or marble counter had obviously been mistakes too.

He was brought back to the present as Izaya mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over to drape his arm and leg across Shizuo's torso, a creamy thigh basking in the dried cum on the blonde's stomach. He shuddered and told himself that he needed a shower and he needed a cigarette and that he needed to get the _fuck_ out of there, but the pain in his ass warned him that if he moved he would be in a world of pain.

And what made it all the more mortifying was the fact that he'd _like_ it.

That he'd _whined_ beneath the dark-haired man's ministrations.

That he'd _allowed_ Izaya to touch him.

That he'd allowed Izaya Orihara to stick his dick up his ass and make him come.

He wanted to scream in agony, but his voice box refused to work and he was left in Izaya's bed covered in come and sweat and basking in the smell of sex.

He mulled over how gently the other man had handled him in his drunken state of mind, though Shizuo had never show an inkling of kindness during their random sex escapades. Izaya had kissed his with a fervor Shizuo didn't know he possessed and skilled fingers had worked carefully inside of his body to drive him higher and higher as the broker cooed and muttered sweet nothings into his ear that sounded incredibly unclean. They hadn't been loud and rough and Izaya had worked him until he was sure that penetration would not injure the other. It was so incredibly _weird_.

What had brought this on?

When had things changed?

What could they be called now?

Sex friends? Sex enemies? Sex frienemies?

It made his head hurt and he decided that the right thing to do was give in to the darkness of sleep and that the warmth next to him was not as bad as he thought it'd be.

_

* * *

_

Izaya was more ecstatic that he'd ever been in his entire life.

He currently had his wrists tied to the bedpost above his head, blindfolded and was grinning maniacally while Shizuo traced circles and squared and other polygons on his abdomen with what could only be a vibrator. When the bartender had found Izaya's drawer of toys, he didn't know. All he could concentrate on was the way the rubbery object dipped into his belly button only to be followed by hot breath and a silky tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you unconventionally." He head Shizuo murmur into the side of a pale hip as deft fingers pulled his boxers down and off his legs and he giggled.

The vibration of Shizuo's lips at the juncture of Izaya's thigh and pelvis caused his giggles to morph into hysterical laughter and he felt the vibrator nudge his legs apart impatiently.

"You think this is funny?" Came the soft question and he quickly nodded.

"It's funny." He replied breathlessly.

"It's funny that I'm going to fuck you with a vibrator?"

He could feel Shizuo shifting around on the mattress and while his giggles ceased, the grin remained. "I'm just _sooooo_ happy!"

Shizuo grunted and Izaya felt something soft and leaking poke at his mouth while the bartender's fingers slipped slowly into the brunette's pliant body. He shuddered at the first intrusion and the object nudged at his mouth again.

Hips pushing back against the fingers, Izaya moaned, "Shizzy-chan is so talented…"

Shizuo growled in return. "Shut up and suck."

Realization dawned and Izaya began eagerly lapping at Shizuo's erection, thoughts flying between '_I love Shizuo's cock_' and '_Sixty-nine! Sixty-nine!_' as the bartender's fingers were quickly replaced with the vibrator.

Izaya let out a keening noise around the thick length, precome dripped down his cheeks as Shizuo huffed and grunted and leisurely rolled his hips in time with the dips of the vibrator.

"Sooo 'ot…" Izaya mumbled and sucked and Shizuo dragged his teeth across the side of Izaya's own cock, causing the brunette's hips to buck up wantonly.

"You look like a slut." Shizuo muttered.

Izaya groaned in return.

"Like a goddamn hooker."

Izaya pulled his mouth away to take in a deep breath of air and Shizuo moved around on the bed again. He could feel the shifting of the sheets as the vibrator was turned up a notch and the sound of squelching flesh met his ears.

"AH! Nngh… Shizzy-chan is so _dirty_."

Heavy chuckles hit his ears and he felt his cock twitch in response. "I'm dirty? You're the one pounding yourself on a plastic toy." He felt the other's body suddenly loom over his and hot breath fanned his collarbone. He let out a pathetic groan in response.

"You want to know what I'm doing?"

Izaya nodded wordlessly, hips pushing up and down against the object inside of him, the heavy sound of wetness echoing off the high roof. "_Ooohhh_ yes. Talk to me, Shizzy-chan. _Ah!_ I want to hear your voice…" He trailed off with a groan as his legs twitched, the angle pushing the vibrator softly against his prostate and his hips began mercilessly pushing against the object. "Oh FUCK!"

Those chuckles came again, but they were drowned out by the pounding of his own heart as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, even though his dick had barely been touched. It was almost appalling how sensitive he was to Shizuo.

Hot whispers began reaching his ear.

"I'm watching your hips move without your permission. It's like your body is greedy for it."

Izaya moaned in response, head bending back to expose the expanse of his neck.

"Your body is just _begging_ to be touched, but I'm not going to touch you. I'm going to keep jerking off to you, so helpless and vulnerable beneath me. So just keep moving your hips, _Izaya_, I want to watch you come."

A pathetic whimper left the broker's mouth as his brows scrunched together. Who would have known Shizuo had a knack for dirty talk?

"_Shizz—_Ngh…"

"Mhm… I'm not going anywhere til I'm satisfied Izaya."

"Shizzy.. I'm going… I'ma come—"

"Go on and come. I want you to—_FUCK_—I want you to come all over yourself, and then I'm going… to fucking come on your face."

The heated words were what threw Izaya over the edge as his hips frantically pushed against the vibrator, cock twitching and pulsing as his orgasm took over, eyes rolling back and he bucked continuously underneath the blonde.

In the midst of his high, light flooded his eyes and he blinked a few times while the blurry image of Shizuo, hand wrapped tightly around his own cock and pumping furiously, came into focus and he cried out as a second wave overtook him. He barely registered the gruff moan dribbling from Shizuo's lips while the blonde released across the broker's cheeks and lips, white cum burning a trail down the expanse of his neck.

Shivering and shaking, Izaya felt Shizuo lean down to remove and turn off the vibrator, before he came once again to loom over the pale man.

Shizuo let out a shuddering breath and Izaya chuckled softly when he released a small, "_Fuck_, that's hot," into the air between them.

And then, his hands were untied and they flopped back down onto the bed as he watched Shizuo stand on shaking legs and steady himself against the headboard.

"Where 'ou goin'?" Izaya slurred out, unsure why he felt like he was teetering on the edge of blacking out.

Shizuo looked over his shoulder at the man/friend/enemy/sex buddy behind him and shrugged. "Shower." He grunted out and raised a questioning eyebrow when Izaya's arms beckoned him closer.

"Me too, me too, me too! I can't stand up. Take me with you, Shizzy-chan. You'll have to clean me with those talented fingers of yours." And while he huffed slightly over the hint of a command, the blonde felt himself momentarily pause as Izaya smiled softly and calmly at him without a hint of his normal teasing or malice or disdain. As he picked the other man up carefully and padded out into the hallway with a half-psychotic information broker wrapped around him like a leech, he decided not to mull over the fact that the pendulum did, in fact, swing both ways.

* * *

**A/N:** OM NOM NOM NOM.


End file.
